The support and/or positioning of patients (e.g., physically impaired patients) on a medical patient support apparatus requires major expenditure of force on the part of medical operators, particularly physicians or medical technical assistants. For example, the change of support and/or repositioning from a sitting position to a horizontal position and vice versa imposes a major strain on medical operators.